


Back to beginnings

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On audition day, one young boy stands out from the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



> I’ve been wanting to write about these two for almost a year now, and was going to for a certain someone’s 21st. Seeing as Yuto’s birthday was last August, this is long overdue. ;_; For Yuto, and for Ri. ♥ Thanks to turtleheartz for the beta!

  


Kame knows that he wouldn’t have been able to get where he is today without a fair amount of hard work, as well as the good fortune to have a family who supports him with all their might, a company president who won’t let him quit, and generous senpai who teach him all they know.

Although the past six years have been filled with hardships alongside his successes, Kame is forever grateful to all who have helped him along the way. This is why, when Johnny asks him to help supervise the new intake of hopeful juniors, Kame happily agrees.

There are about fifty young boys crammed in the small dance studio, and their nervous faces make Kame feel as though he’s twelve again, trying to keep his expression neutral as he anxiously scans a whiteboard for an acceptance he’s not even sure he wants.

One young boy stands out from the rest. Sitting cross-legged on the floor in silence, only the boy’s fidgeting, combined with the way his big, wide eyes dart around the room, gives away his nervousness. Kame catches him staring twice, eyes meeting briefly before the boy starts guiltily, and Kame has to bite his lip in order not to laugh.

"Okay, settle down please," Nakamaru calls out, clapping his hands. When his bandmate throws a woefully helpless glance in Kame’s direction when the chatter refuses to die down, all his resolve crumbles and he can’t stop the smile from tugging at his lips.

Come lunch time, Kame feels almost as tired as the boys look even though all he’s done is watch them dance. When he sees the young boy from earlier a few steps in front of him on their way to the lunch area looking rather lost, he turns to Nakamaru, who he’s amused to find looks almost just as lost.

"May I see that please?" he asks, gesturing to the roster in Nakamaru’s hands. Nakamaru raises an eyebrow but says nothing as he consents, and Kame quickly checks the name against the number he snuck a peek at earlier.

"Thanks," he says, passing the roster back, and zooms past Nakamaru to pat the boy on the shoulder.

The boy jumps so high he almost drops his sandwich.

"Yuto-kun," Kame says gently, placing a hand around his shoulders and steering him towards an empty table. “Why don’t we sit here?”

* * *

  
As he hurries down the street, Kame glances at his watch for what feels like the tenth time in a minute. He normally takes pride in his punctuality, but earlier had spent too long in a fit of indecisiveness. His watch tells him it’s not yet time, so he rounds the final corner with a sigh of relief, which then turns into regret when he pushes the door of his favourite izakaya open to find his dinner partner already inside.

"Sorry I’m late!" Kame pants, sliding into the seat beside Yuto and waving around the bag he’d stopped to pick up after work.

Claiming he’d only just gotten there a little while ago himself, Yuto waves his apology away, and Kame places the sleek black bag on the table. "For you," he smiles, pushing it towards the younger man, who splutters in thanks. "Happy Birthday!"

It’s their first meal in a long time, so Kame orders them some drinks - "for prosperity and to celebrate your coming-of-age," he says when they clink glasses - and dinner is spent happily exchanging old memories and new stories.

"I watched your drama!" Kame remembers at one point during the night, and the two of them spend the next five minutes doing their best impressions of Sakai Masato in between fits of giggles.

"How’s filming going?" Yuto asks earnestly when they’ve somewhat calmed down. "I watched some of your shoot when I was on set two weeks ago - it looked like things were doing well."

Kame nods enthusiastically. "It’s good! We’re almost done; just a few more weeks to go." He leans over the table to fill up Yuto’s glass. “Remember: Saturday 9pm, in October,” he recites. “Don’t forget to tune in!”

"Of course!" Yuto smirks comically, picking up his drink with one hand and making a thumbs up sign with the other. Kame snorts into his own glass, setting them both off again.

"Thank you so much for dinner and the gift, senpai," Yuto says when they exit the restaurant much later in the night.

Kame waves a hand. "Call me anytime, okay? Don’t keep waiting so long to call!" He pouts for added effect and adjusts the scarf around his neck. "Senpais get lonely too, you know."

"Okay, okay, you’ll hear from us soon," Yuto promises, laughing and doing a kind of dance to keep warm.

As they part ways, Kame leaves with a slight spring in his step and a lighter heart than he’d originally arrived with.

* * *

  
The storyline is what gets him from the beginning. Not to mention its a wonderful opportunity to work alongside a senior he’s admired so much, as well as friends he’s made from previous productions and other big names in the industry. Kame is so overwhelmed with gratitude he can barely speak.

"I’d like to ask a favour, if you don’t mind," he speaks quietly into the phone. "I have someone in mind for the role of Shuuji's brother."


End file.
